remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
List of stock sound effects in Disney films
A list of sounds used more than once in Disney films and reused in anime media. Goofy holler ("Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hooey!!!") *(Note: cartoons actually starring Goofy do not count for obvious reasons) *''The Art of Skiiing'' - first used of the holler *''The Legend of Coyote Rock'' - As the columns of rocks fall behind him, Bent-Tail the Coyote did the holler as the falling columns knocks down his column while clings to the rock for dear life. *''Make Mine Music'' - When a Coy sees the Martins aiming the rifles his way. *''Fun and Fancy Free'' - At the beginning of the celebration for Lulubelle's accidental proposal to Lumpjaw, one of the bears did the Goofy holler. *''Three for Breakfast'' - After Chip 'n' Dale spread butter on the roof of Donald's house and then on Donald's feet so that he will slide off the roof. *''Honey Harvester'' - When Donald falls from a tree. *''All in a Nutshell'' - When Donald is shot through a hollow log and into a gorge offscreen. *''Cinderella'' - While the King discovered the clue to help find Cinderella, he cuts the line of the chandelier, causing the Duke to do the Goofy holler. *''Food for Feudin''' - When Dale falls into the trunk of a hollow tree (higher-sounding pitch than usual). *''Cold Turkey'' - When Milton fell into a trash can (the same sound as in "Food for Feudin'"). *''Lambert the Sheepish Lion'' - When Lambert butts the wolf off the cliff. *''Peter Pan'' - During Captain Hook's struggle with Tick-Tock the Crocodile at Skull Rock, Mr. Smee accidentally hits Hook on the head with his rowboat oar, so that the crocodile, with Hook inside it, drops underwater. The holler is partially obscured by gargling noises as Hook goes underwater after taking the hit. *''Lady and the Tramp'' - When Mr. Busy is flung through the air, still attached to the log, and eventually lands in the water. *''Hooked Bear'' - When Humphrey lets go of J. Audubon Woodlore's helicopter to grab the fish falling out of it and falls down with them. *''Never a Dull Moment'' - When Jack Albany got caught on a revoling sculpture (heard in the trailer only). *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' - After King Leonidas kicked the hyena during the soccer game. *''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' - When Amos and Theodore's ladder breaks in the middle. *''The Strongest Man in the World'' - When A. J. Amo falls off a scaffold. *''The Rescuers'' - First, when Orville is sucked through Madame Medusa's swampmobile; second, at the end, when Orville is blown off the roof. *''Pete's Dragon'' - With Doc Terminus beginning to fly with the harpoon. *''Hot Lead and Cold Feet'' - When Eli Bloodshy falls over a cliff. *''Aladdin'' - When Aladdin, Abu and Genie escape from the Cave of Wonders, the Genie did the Goofy Holler. *The Darkwing Duck episode "Darkwing Doubloon" - When Negaduck realizes the phony sinking ship is a trap. *''A Goofy Movie: On the title screen (when "Goofy" appears onscreen), when Goofy is flung out of the car at the end of the film before the credits, and on the end Disney logo after the credits. *The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' - After Quasimodo and his friends pushed some guards off, one of the guards did the Goofy holler. *''Home on the Range'' - When Junior falls down the elevator shaft. *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' - When the Tin Thing falls through the Wizard's trap door. *''The Emperor's New School'' episode "Ramon's A Crowd" - When Ramon got rammed by a giant scorpion *''Enchanted'' - When a bent tree springs back to send a troll out of the picture. *The Atlanta Braves' spring training home is at ESPN's Wide world of sports, on the Walt Disney World property. During games, the scream is sometimes played when a foul ball is hit. *''Rocko's Modern Life'': Ironically featured in some episodes despite this animated series not being made by Disney. Examples include "To Heck and Back" and "Wacky Delly". *''Street Fighter: The Movie'': Ironically the only non-Disney film to ever use holler. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Batty falls off a tree after saying "Gravity works." Wilhelm Scream *''Star Wars'' - When a stormtrooper falls into the chasm before Luke and Leia swing across. *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' - When a stormtrooper falls over the edge of Chewbacca's family treehouse. *''Star Wars Episode II: The Empire Strikes Back'' - When a A rebel soldier screams when his laser gun dish is hit and explodes during the Hoth battle, later when Chewie knocks a stormtrooper off the platform of the carbon freezing chamber (barely audible). *''Raiders of the Ark'' - When a Nazi soldier is thrown from the back of a truck into the windshield of a jeep, when another soldier falls from the left side of the truck, ripping the canvas as he falls. *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' - Actually, there are Wilhelms in all of the Star Wars films, but this one is the most interesting because Ben Burtt is the one who actually lets loose with the Wilhelm. Han Soloknocks a man over a ledge and that man is Burtt, who impersonates the Wilhelm scream using his own voice instead of using the usual stock sound. *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' - While trying to get the vial of antidote, Indy crashes into the nightclub band, and a musician screams, later when Indy shoots the driver of Lao-Chi's car, when Mola Ram is eaten by alligators. *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' - When a Nazi's grenade explodes, throwing a solider down a hill. *''Oliver & Company'' - When Bill Sykes is hit by a train, he screams. *''Beauty and the Beast'' - Chip says, "You gotta try this thing!" and then the castle is shown from the outside, where a battle ensues. A Wilhelm can be heard right after Chip's exclamation from one of the outside rioters. *''Aladdin'' - One can be heard from a member of the crowd as the Genie (under Jafar's control) lifts the palace into the air. *''A Goofy Movie'' - During the song "On the Open Road," Goofy's car strikes a construction scaffold. *''Toy Story'' - When Buzz Lightyear gets knocked out of a window, he screams. *''Hercules'' - When villagers flee in terror as their city is attacked. *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Special Edition)'' - When a stormtrooper is thrown off a bridge on Coruscant during the final celebration. *''Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace'' - When two security officers, one after the other, are hit in the chest and scream Wilhelms during the blaster battle in the Naboo hangar. *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' - When a crew member jumps from his ship and screams just before part of an iceberg falls on it. *''The Kid'' - While Russ is talking to Amy, someone screams on TV in a movie that Rusty is watching. *''Golden Dreams'' - During an earthquake, a native American screams as he falls to the ground. *''Spider-Man'' - As Peter enters the wrestling arena, the wrestler slams his opponent to the deck. The Wilhelm Scream is barely audible, but definitely there. *''Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones'' - When a ship explodes when it arrives at Coruscant at the beginning of the film. *''Cars'' - When a car gets zapped by a laser during Lightning McQueen's daydream of being sponsored by Dinoco. *''Lifted'' - At the very end of the credits. *''Up'' - Dogs falling off the cliff after Carl, Russell, Dug, and Kevin jumped over it. *''George and A.J.'' - When one of the houses burrows down, the Wilhelm scream can be heard. *''Day & Night'' - During the movie scene when the cowboy shoots a man offscreen. *''Toy Story 3'' - During the opening scene, while Andy and his toys are watching a "scary movie", a Wilhelm scream can be heard. *''Cars 2'' - When the cars in the Ye Left Turn Inn beat Grem and Acer up. *''The Legend of Mor'du'' - When Mor'du throws down soldiers from a rock, the Wilhelm scream can be heard. *''Monsters University'' - When Mike unknowingly runs over a student with the floor waxer. Crying Baby *''Father's Day Off'' - When Goofy hold the baby for his hard day work at his home. *''Melody'' - When the man holds a baby bottle in one hand and a baby in the other. *''Casey Bats Again'' - At the moment Casey's first daughter is born *''The Saga of Windwagon Smith'' - An Indian baby is heard crying when Smith's ship/wagon first rolls into town. *''Lady and the Tramp'' - When the baby's crib was knocked over during The Rat and Tramp's fighting. *''The Jungle Book'' - After Bagheera pushed Mowgli's basket a bit to have cry to get the wolves' attention Coughing *''The Sword in the Stone'' - Archimedes coughed the same way after the fight with the Pike and after Merlin blowed a puff of smoke into Archimedes *''The Aristocats'' - While Roquefort tries to hang on to Edgar's motorbike, smoke got to him and coughed *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland: When Flip smokes Artemis. Ferocious Roar *Dumbo'' - When Mr. Stork staggers back from a mean animal in a train car as he searches for Mrs. Jumbo. *''Tiger Trouble'' - The tiger roars at Goofy several times this way, especially during the chase. *''Cinderella'' - Before Lucifer caught Gus for the first time. *''Cold Turkey'' - Milton roars this way to back Pluto away from the turkey in the refrigerator. *''Pests of the West'' - Pluto roars this way when Bent-Tail knocks on his head thinking it was his son. *''Lambert the Sheepish Lion'' - After Lambert gained courage and before going after the wolf. *''Fathers Are People ''- Twice; Goofy and another father get into a fist fight, then when Goofy is "growling" at Junior. *''Social Lion'' - Lambert roars this way in most of the cartoon. *''No Hunting'' - Donald roars this way when he's about to out hunting. *''The Sword in the Stone'' - After Mad Madam Mim turns into a tiger. *''The Jungle Book'' - When Bagheera tries to swipe his claw at King Louie and when Shere Khan attacks Mowgli. *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' - When King Leonidas yells "Stop... that... BALL!!", blowing everyone away. *''Beauty and the Beast'' - When The Beast angrily screams "GET OOOUUUUUUUTTTT!", frightening Belle and Chef Bouche roars this way when he's scaring off the Angry Villagers. *''The Return of Jafar'' - When Rajah attacked Iago. *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' - The Beast roars this way many times. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - When Crysta flies back from the mad mountain lion as she looks for humans. *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' - After Slasher meets a mountain lion. Car Screech *''The Tortoise and the Hare'' - When Max Hare screeches to a halt nearby a tree, to stop by Mrs. Cottontail's Girl's School and when he loses to Toby Tortoise at the finish line. *''Who Killed Cock Robin?'' - When the police stops to the scene of the crime *''Mickey's Service Station'' - When Pete brings his car to the service station and stops it. *''On Ice'' - After burning his behind, Pluto skids on the ice to stop by a hole in the ice and cool himself in the water. *''Mickey's Rival'' - When Mortimer screeches to a stop in his car to stop by Mickey and Minnie's picnic and later on when Mickey's car rescue Mickey and Minnie from a falling tree to drive away from the bull. *''The Worm Turns'' - When Mickey's potion is beginning to come to life. *''Donald's Golf Game'' - When the goofy golf club that Donald threw at his nephews turns into a boomerang and retreated at Donald. *''How to Ride a Horse'' - When Percy screeches to a halt in front of a white hurdle. *''Saludos Amigos'' - After Pedro saves the mail and narrowly avoids crashing into the mountain during the storm when the narrator yells, "Look out!" *''Pluto at the Zoo'' - When Pluto rushes out of the zoo and retreat to retrieve his small bone from the rubbish. *''Reason and Emotion'' - When Emotion screeches to a stop near the lady for Junior to talk to. *''Squatter's Rights'' - When Pluto chase after Chip 'n' Dale around the cabin. *''The Big Wash'' - When Delores screeches to a halt before running into the corner of the fence. *''Honey Harvester'' - When Spike tries to stop himself from flying into the cork, also when he steer his tail with a cactus spike and dive down to attack Donald. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Goofy stops in frint of the mirror before being pulled back by bungee cords. *''Tennis Racquet'' - At the beginning of the slow motion treatment of the shot. *''Morris the Midget Moose'' - When Balsam slid into a log, when Thunderclap and Morris screeches to a stop near the edge of the cliff, when Thunderclap freaks out when he saw Morris and Balsam inside the log. *''Alice in Wonderland'' - When a card soldier screeches to a halt, trying to let the hedgehog go under him. *''Goliath II'' *''Bee on Guard'' - When Buzz-Buzz screeches to a halt in front of Donald's house to peek through the keyhole at Donald. *''Susie the Little Blue Coupe'' - When Susie tries, but fails, to stop on a slippery road and instead skids across to crash into a streetcar. *''Trick or Treat'' - While Donald tries to stop himself from crashing through the door. *''The Story of Anyburg, U.S.A.'' - In the beginning and while the sportscar goes driving after drinking alcohol and spitting flames. *''How to Have an Accident in the Home'' - Before Donald came home *''101 Dalmatians'' - When Cruella De Vil makes her first appearance in the film, driving up in her fancy roadster. *''Freewayphobia'' and Goofy's Freeway Troubles - During the chain reactions of cars crashing and other instances in the films. *''It's Tough to Be a Bird'' - Before all of the crowded winged statues collapsed. *''The Aristocats'' - Played twice; when The Milkman's truck stops at the spot marked by O'Malley and in a slowed down version when The Milkman screeches his truck to a violent halt after seeing O'Malley and the cats in the back of his truck through his rearview mirror. *''The Rescuers'' - Played twice, when Madame Medusa fell into a ditch while driving and when Madame Medusa parked her swampmobile on the boat. *''Dr. Seuss on the Loose'' - Green Eggs and Ham: In a slowed down version when Joey hits the brake on the hangcar. *''The Lion King 1½'' - When Timon and Pumbaa find the animals already arrive at Pride Rock. Herbie horn *''It's Tough to Be a Bird ''- While a mother bird feeds a honking car to a chick Oof *''Cinderella'' - When the footman trips on Lady Tremaine's walking stick so that he falls down on the floor and cause him to drop the glass slipper. *''Sleeping Beauty ''- Owl after just got into Prince Phillip's clothes and landed on his boots. *''Blackbeard's Ghost'' - When Blackbeard fell off of the police motorcycle. *The Jungle Book- When Shere Khan gets Baloo off him and said "I'll kill you for this". *''The Aristocats'' - Played twice, when the alley cats dropped the horse collar on Edgar and when he got kicked into the trunk by Frou-Frou. *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' - When Sailor Moon used Sailor Moon Kick against Professor Nimnul. Wood Crack *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - When Goofy goes crashing through the ceiling on the rings. *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' - Horace and Jasper get kicked by the Captain into the barn wall. *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Trailer Horn'' *''The Sword and the Stone'' Window Shatter *''Pinocchio'' *''Donald's Crime'' Cymbal Crash *''Fantasia'' - During "The Sorcerer's Apprentice", when Mickey and then Yen Sid raise their arms to control the waters, creating big splashes. *''Dumbo'' - Several times in the Pink Elephants On Parade number, such as when two pink elephants' trunk touch, creating an electrical charge between, then when one elephant throws that charge at another. *''Bambi'' - When a big flaming tree falls toward Bambi and hits the water behind him as he jumps over a waterfall. *''Symphony Hour'' - When a cymbal falls down on Donald's head. *''Stop That Tank'' - When Adolf Hitler, having been killed, falls down and crashes into Hell. *''The Three Caballeros'' - When a guitar is playing behind Donald and Jose Carioca and, as they dance together, they collide and stumble backward. Also when the little gauchito shakes the flying donkey and then throws him on the ground. Also heard several times in the Baia sequence. *''Hockey Homicide'' - When one Goofy spectator laughs and repeatedly hits another on the head with his hand. *''So Dear to My Heart'' - Heard in the animated segment just before the fair scene, as the owl rolls a pumpkin up close to the animated Danny and to the camera with a camera. *''Trailer Horn'' - Twice in sucession when Chip and Dale drop pinecones in Donald's head. *''Alice in Wonderland'' - When the daisy bang two of her yellow petals together like a cymbal at the end of the song "All in the Golden Afternoon". Also when the King of Hearts and the cards all gather around the Queen of Hearts, who shoves them all down as she yells, "Somebody's head will roll for this!" *''How to Be a Detective'' - Goofy hits a weasel on the head with his nightstick, but somehow gets knocked out himself. *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''Dad, Can I Borrow the Car?'' - Heard when the poorly-built model car is completed. *''Sailor Moon: Usagi's Awakening! A Message From the Distant Past - Sailor Moon doesn't believe Kunzite because it would mean Queen Serenity sent him and the others into the future with them, yelling with her face turning blue "YOU'RE LYING!!" Jet vroom *Test Pilot Donald'' *''Teachers are People'' *''How to Be a Detective'' *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' Crash *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''- Whenever Doc stops and the other crash from behind. *''African Diary'' - When the jungle native chash into each other. *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''Dumbo'' - Before Casey Junior leaves in the beginning of the film. *''The Story of Anyburg, U.S.A.'' - After the freeway disaster. *''Goliath II'' *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''All Dog Go to Heaven'' - Itchy building a casino by dropping a cars one by one. *''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' - Played twice, when Toaster and his friends crash on Mars, and when the missile backfires and crashes. Cat scream *''Reason and Emotion'' - When Junior pulls a cat's tail. *''Cinderella'' - When Lucifer jumps to escape from Bruno. *''Disneyland'' episode: "The Great Cat Family" - When the cat was destroying the rats. *''101 Dalmatians'' - Played four time, when Jasper put his lips on Sergeant Tibbs instead of his drink, when Sergeant Tibbs got in front of Horace to have him land his face to a cake, when Sergeant Tibbs came out of under the bed and Sergeant Tibbs and the puppy got caught by Jasper. *''The Aristocats'' - When Thomas O'Malley was beginning to scare the Milkman, when Thomas O'Malley hang onto the Milkman's head, when Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse escape from the Milkman, when Edgar put a sack over Duchess and the kittens, and when Scat Cat and the alley cats attacks Edgar. *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' - When Professor Emelius Brown stepped on Cosmic Creepers. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - When Luna spots a falling tree about to crush Zak, when Artemis was beginning to scare Zak's followers, when Tony catches Artemis, when Artemis flees from Tony and Ralph and when Luna and Artemis see Hexxus. *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' - When Slasher and Boof chase Luna and Artemis and when Mac put a sack over Luna and Artemis. Pluto scream *''Mickey's Garden'' - When Pluto come out from the giant acorn after a giant dung beetle chase after Mickey. *''Lend a Paw'' - When Pluto barks for Mickey to save him from the well. *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' - When Ichabod Crane, riding on his horse, heading to the dark forest and encounters The Headless Horseman on Halloween night. Ichabod also screams the same way when, after he crosses the bridge, he sees the Headless Horseman throw his pumpkin at him. *''Cold War'' - When Goofy's wife puts a hot water bottle on his feet to keep him from getting chilled and then tells him to say, "Ah," causing Goofy to scream in this way. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Raja screams this way when Sailor Moon bites him on the paw. *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' - Boof howls when a forest bear scares him. Gulp 1 *''Officer Duck'' - When Pete as Tiny Tom sees a bunch of balls and chains and cuffs in Donald's basket and asks what they are, Donald swallows this way before gurgling in baby talk, to which Pete says, "Baby toys, huh?" *''Bambi'' - Thumper as an adult does this as the female bunny starts flirting with him. *''Defense Against Invasion'' - When the disease germs start swallowing down the blood, one by one. *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' - When Winkie puts his arm around Mole like a teddy bear, after Ichabod Crane realized he's on the Headless Horseman's horse, instead of his own. *''Cinderella'' - The Grand Duke swallows this way when the King holds the sword with the glass slipper on it in front of his face and orders him to find the owner of the slipper and bring in the one whose foot fits it. *''Peter Pan'' - Tick-Tock the Crocodile jumps to take a piece of Captain Hook's coat. Hook also swallows this way when Peter Pan threatens him with the sword to say that he is a codfish. *''The Simple Things'' - When Mickey is eating a sandwich. *''101 Dalmatians'' - Before Colonel told Sergeant Tibbs to go into Hell Hall. *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' - When Kanga, Roo, Owl and Eeyore were eating together. (1965 Disneyland Records LP version only) *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' - When the big female Heffalump put the lid back on top of the honey pot with legs. *''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!'' - When the caterpillar is munching on a leaf, much to Rabbit's fright. *''The Great Mouse Detective'' - When the piano player has been grabbed by the neck by a tough bar patron. *''The Brave Little Toaster'' - When Kirby swallows his own cord. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Hexxus swallows Sailor Moon's Heart. Gulp 2 *''The Pointer ''- Mickey does it before he sees what he thought was Pluto is actually a bear. *''Officer Duck'' - When Pete addresses to Officer Donald that he is Tiny Tom. *''Mr. Duck Steps Out'' - After the popped corn flew into Donald's mouth. *''Bone Trouble'' - When Pluto realizes that Butch came over to his side of the fence. *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' - When Pete hears Pluto's barking coming from somewhere in Mickey's vicinity, Mickey swallows this way before trying to bark like a dog to confuse Pete. *''Timber'' - Donald does it after Pete puts the blade on the chopped piece of wood and bangs on it to make it look like another axe. *''Canine Caddy'' - When Pluto realizes that the golf ball is still on his behind. *''Lend a Paw'' - When Pluto gets in trouble after Bianca blames him for making a mess. *''Dumbo'' - Dumbo swallows the bucketful of water this way, not knowing that it has been spiked with alcohol. Also heard when Dumbo wakes up and realizing that he and Timothy are in a tree. *''Song of the South'' - Brer Rabbit swallows this way when Brer Fox plans to hang him. He also swallows this way when, tied to a spit, Brer Fox holds him over an open fire before laughing. *''The Simple Things'' - When the clam inside Pluto's mouth ate and swallowed up Mickey's sandwich. *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' - When the Hippopotamus accidentally swallows the ball. *''The Rescuers'' - Played twice after Evinrude drank Luke's liquor *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Usagi/Serena eats berries. Sailor Moon swallows this way before she sacrificed her heart to save Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus from Hexxus. Poof *''Trombone Trouble - When Donald burns the top of his head with his new god powers. *Mickey and the Beanstalk'' - The cornfield "turns to dust". *''Fathers Are People'' - When Goofy blows on a cigar. *''No Smoking'' - When an airplane flyer uses his cigarette smoke to create skywriting. *''Trick or Treat'' - When the living jack-o-lantern disappears. *''Lady and the Tramp'' - When Jim Dear takes a picture of Lady and Tramp with their litter of puppies. *''How to Have an Accident in the Home'' - Played three times, after Donald got electrified in the bathtub, after Donald got electrified by the toaster and after the "The End" came in *''How to Have an Accident at Work ''- Before Donald got to the punch clock *''Mary Poppins'' - At the moment Mary Poppins got her picture taken for winning the race. *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' - During the "Heffalumps and Woozles" sequence when Pooh disappears in a cloud of smoke. *''The Aristocats'' - Similar to Lady and the Tramp, at the moment the cats get their picture taken near the end of the film. *''Pete's Dragon'' - When Elliott started to belge fire after drinking Falling in a distance *''Victory Through Air Power'' - Any time a bomb is heard in falling from an airplane. *''Fun and Fancy Free'' - After the Beanstalk got cut down while Willie the Giant was still on *''Melody Time'' - Played multiple times, starting after Widowmaker had Slue-Foot Sue go bouncing to get enough speed to get to the moon *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' - When Goofy is about to slam into the bull by his suspenders *''Robin Hood'' *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - After Hexxus drained a fuel of the Ranger Rocket. Bonk *''Donald's Crime'' - Donald falls onto the floor when he tells his nephews to go to bed. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - When Goofy's barbell falls on his fingers. *''Peter Pan'' - When Captain Hook hits his head on the top of the cave while Mr. Smee is rowing him out. *''How to Sleep'' - When the professor hits Goofy on the head with a mallet to get him to sleep. *''The Sword in the Stone'' - When Madam Mim hits her head on a rock during the duel. *''The Jungle Book'' - When a monkey throws a pumpkin in Baloo's face. *''It's Tough to Be a Bird'' - When the bird gets crushed by a rock during his song. Clang *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Heard when Goofy's barbell falls apart, and again when Goofy is crashing down the apartment building. Kling *''Peter Pan'' - When Smee accidentally hits Captain Hook with a hammer, and again when a cannon hits Hook on the head. *''101 Dalmatians'' - When Horace sits in the fireplace and hits himself on the head jumping up, and again when the Captain kicks Horace and Jasper in the barn. *''The Brave Little Toaster'' - When a picture of the Master hits Téa, making her shout "Hey!" Boink 1 *''Pluto's Playmate'' - Salty the Seal barks at Pluto this way at first. *''Victory Through Air Power'' - When Pierre throws a brick at Fritz. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - When Goofy attempts to flex his muscles. *''The Jungle Book'' - When the monkeys are throwing fruit on Baloo. Boink 2 *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' - When Pooh and Piglet are blown into Owl's house and hit the wall. *''Tarzan'' - During the song "Trashin' the Camp" when a phonograph horn lands in Tantor's trunk. Hypnotic Gaze *''Der Fuehrer's Face'' - When Donald begins to go insane from the workload. *''Pluto's Blue Note'' - Heard when, after Pluto accidentally turns on the record player, he sets his tail on the record and its music runs up his tail, up his back and neck, and out his mouth. *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' - When Mr. Toad becomes obsessed with motor cars. *''Tommorow We Diet!'' - Goofy as George Geef starts to go crazy from seeing food everywhere. *''Alice in Wonderland ''- When the Cheshire Cat disappears. Also heard when Alice eats a cookie marked "Eat Me" inside the White Rabbit's house and starts growing huge. *''Trick or Treat'' - Played three times, after Witch Hazel sprays her potion for the first time on Donald's feet, when Witch Hazel gave the feet their first order and after Witch Hazel sprays her potion on Donald's feet the second time and after given their orders and before Donald tries to break the door down. *''Peter Pan'' - After Mr. Smee hits Captain Hook on the head with a hammer. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Crysta fails several attempts to fix Zak's size, turning him into various sizes and strange creatures during each attempt. Tiny Bugle Charge *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' - By a little bee to call the other bees to chase Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin *''The Rescuers'' - After Evinrude drank Luke's liquor *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' - By Zipper Machine getting out of control *''Alice in Wonderland'' - After the Mad Hatter messed up the White Rabbit's watch *''How to Have an Accident at Work ''- After Donald went into the Steam Roller *''The Great Mouse Detective'' - Played twice, after Hiram Flaversham throw a fit after Ratigan say "You Know What Happens If You Fail." on the controls of the clockwork robot, and before it squirted oil on Ratigan, and before the robot said "Commonly known as a..." *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' - Professor Norton Nimnul's robots explode from Sailor Moon's Supersonic Waves *''The Brave Little Toaster'' - Played three, before Air Conditioner explodes in rage, when Kirby swallows his own cord and after Toaster sacrificed himself by throwing himself into the gears of the Crusher. *''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' - Before Wittgenstein meets his fate. Panting *''Lonesome Ghosts'' - After Goofy strangled himself *''Canine Patrol ''- After Pluto got tired searching under all of the rocks Horse whinny *''How to Ride a Horse: Goofy's horse laughs this way. *Mickey's Birthday Party: Heard when Goofy slaps Mickey on his behind. *Symphony Hour: Horace laughing at Donald looking like a Chinese stereotype. *Straight Shooters: Donald's reaction to seeing his nephews disguised in drag. *Moose Hunters: Children Laughing *Little Hiawatha'' - After Hiawatha fell off of his boat *''Orphan's Benefit'' - Played many times, like when Donald Duck was made a fool *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - After Batty bumps into Makoto/Lita's breasts. Exhausted breathing *''The Sword in the Stone'' - After the Wolf climbed up the hill to get Arthur *''Pete's Dragon'' - After Elliott belged fire after drinking the drink Hoagy offered him Pluto growls (Wagrowlruff) *''Mickey's Elephant'' *''Cat Nap Pluto'' *''Cinderella'' Witch *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Trick or Treat'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' See also *List of stock Goofy sounds Category:Lists Category:Sound Effects